


A New Beginning

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new fandom and a new manip in the new year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

* * *

Standard wallpapers: [1024x768](http://pics.livejournal.com/beet/pic/001g30sr) | [1400x1050](http://pics.livejournal.com/beet/pic/001g5x1p) | [1600x1200](http://pics.livejournal.com/beet/pic/001g7xra)  
Widescreen wallpapers: [1280x800](http://pics.livejournal.com/beet/pic/001g40c7) | [1440x800](http://pics.livejournal.com/beet/pic/001g6rzb)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ariane179254 for the gorgeous HD caps. Brushes from Crumblingwalls, Stephanie Shimerdla (brushes.obsidiandawn.com), and Nela Dunato (inobscuro.com).


End file.
